Forest of Frost
by Ryokistar
Summary: -Deep inside the dark forest, I sit alone and sing a tune, the gentle sound of the wind, is a whisper that heals my loneliness- A one-shot, modern day AU. Based off of the the Vocaloid song 'The Purple Forest'.


**You might want to listen to this song while you read: 'The Purple Forest' watch?v=FDuFb5koFaQ**

* * *

**Forest of Frost**

"…..There it goes again."

A boy around the age of 15, with auburn hair and bright green eyes lifted himself from his bed once again. He threw on a pair of thin jeans, a green long sleeved shirt, a brown sleeveless hoodie, and a pair of fur boots. He stood at the front door for a long moment before opening it and journeying outside, into the forest.

_This is the third time I've heard that voice this week. _

This is Hiccup. Hiccup lives in a small town called Berk, with his dad-who is also the mayor of the town. His dad was big and buff, and just radiated authority. That was to be expected, since just about any passerby who came through Berk referred to all of its residents as Vikings. Though not Hiccup. Hiccup, he was, well, he was Hiccup. Unlike the other kids in his neighborhood, who were so deeply invested in any type of physical activity, Hiccup liked to draw. He would usually go out at nights like this to draw the scenery, animals, or just anything that popped into his head. But not this time. This time he was trudging through the cold and barren forest to find the owner of that beautiful voice, the voice that filled the air every night and kept him from sleeping. Just as Hiccup was about to take a turn around another tree, something weighed down on his head. He yelped in surprise and staggered forward, only for his prosthetic foot to slip in a patch of ice. That was another interesting thing about Hiccup. He'd recently gotten the metal piece to replace his foot after an accident. The prosthetic made a loud 'clunk' as it fell and hit the ground along with its owner. Hiccup now lay sprawled out on the snow covered ground, blinking stars out of his eyes. The moon seems to shine brighter now, illuminating the clearing where he was, in a sort of mocking way.

_Oh, I bet you find this funny._

The brunette sat up and rubbed at his throbbing head. As he turned around, he saw the culprit who had caused him to trip in the first place.

"Toothless are you trying to send me to my grave early?"

The boy laughed as he stood then reached down to pick up a cat with black fur and shining green eyes. The cat was still in the boys arms for a moment until its ears suddenly lowered and it began hissing at the darkness ahead.

"Hm? What's wrong bud?"

The cat leapt away from Hiccup and looked to him, then to the house behind them, as if gesturing for the boy to follow.

"Don't worry Toothless-I'll be back in a little while, I just want to check something out."

The black feline gave Hiccup a look of understanding as it seated itself down in the snow. Hiccup could already tell that the cat wasn't going anywhere 'til he came back.

_**~Deep inside the forest~**_

Hiccup's head immediately turned towards the sound. It was close.

_This time I'll find out who you are._

_**~The rivers, the trees, and the flowers give a sweet smell, the beautiful bird's voice, echoes across in a sad tone~**_

Hiccup tried to keep track of the singing voice that floated through the forest, but after searching for what felt like forever, finally gave up. Before Hiccup was about to turn around and leave he looked up into the sky.

"I really wish you'd show yourself to me. Maybe….maybe we could've been good friends."

There was a long pause of silence, and after a while Hiccup sighed and began to walk.

_**~Deep inside the dark forest~**_

The brunette almost jumped at the song that sounded behind him. A young boy with very pale skin, bright blue eyes, and snow white hair was standing in front of him. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie, and brown pants with rope tied on at the ends. Though what caught Hiccup's attention even more is the long staff he carried, and that he was walking about barefoot in the dead of winter. Hiccup wanted to say something, to ask questions-but the only thing he could manage was to gape at the slightly taller teen. The albino smiled and continued his song.

_**~I sit alone and sing a tune, the gentle sound of the wind, is a whisper that heals my loneliness~**_

Hiccup gathered what little composure he had left and spoke in a small, quiet voice.

"Are you the one that's been singing here every night?"

The teen grinned as he grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him forward.

"You can see me."

Hiccup stared back at the albino in confusion.

"Well, yeah. Am I not supposed to?"

The white-haired boy laughed. It was a pure laugh filled with excitement and happiness.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

"Whoa, Jack Frost? As in the legendary Jokul Frosti?"

"Hehe, yep. Here and in the flesh!"

Hiccup stood there for a moment deep in thought before crossing his arms and smirking up at Jack.

"I don't believe you."

Jack quirked an eyebrow as he smirked back.

"Oh really?"

That's when the albino sprung into the sky and landed swiftly on a tree branch. He then proceeded to tap his staff against the bark of the tree, causing a pattern of frost to cover it. Hiccup stared at the display in awe. His smirk turned into a playful smile as he dropped his hands to his side, gazing up at the winter spirit.

"I guess you weren't lying."

Jack jumped down from the tree, leaning against his staff.

"Nope. It's one hundred percent true."

Jack paced around Hiccup, sort of just taking in the sight of the boy.

"So, what's your name?"

"Oh, me? Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

Hiccup could visibly see Jack snicker and put his hand over his mouth to contain his laughter. Hiccup placed his hands on his hips, frowning at Jack.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, its just-who names their kid _Hiccup_?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. My dad says we take on from a history of Vikings."

Jack sat up straight, still smiling at Hiccup.

"I guess that explains the people in your town."

There was a long silence between the two, which was broken by Jack's footsteps.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup glanced up at Jack in response.

"Why don't you come along with me for a little while?"

Hiccup hesitated, before shrugging, and following behind his new companion.

_**~Traveler, why don't you rest here? I shall sing a song for you. Oh lovely child, let me hear your voice more-let us spend a little time together in the forest~**_

Jack wasn't a bad guy at all. He just wanted someone to talk to. To notice him. He'd been literally invisible to everyone for the past 300 years. 300 hundred years of loneliness, where the moon and the wind were his only companions. That is, until Hiccup came along. Jack knew Hiccup could see him for the past three days now. Hiccup was the only one that had heard his singing, and now he could finally talk with him.

"I'm the spirit of winter and fun. You can't have a snow day without me!"

Hiccup listened as Jack told him about himself, and sometimes gloated. Of course, Hiccup didn't mind. It was nice having a friend that he could talk to about anything, and they wouldn't act as if they were seriously bored, or really didn't care. That's how it was for Hiccup in Berk. He was the son of the high and mighty Stoick, though no one would be able to tell if they weren't told so. Hiccup lacked in muscles, an interest in sports, and just about everything his father or other kids liked. He was different, and was mistreated for being so. After being in an accident, in which he jumped in front of a huge semi to save his cat, he lost his leg. He'd gotten used to having a prosthetic, but sometimes he misses not having to wear it. After the incident, everyone was nicer to him, even called him a hero. But that didn't change the fact that he was still an outcast. Sitting here talking to Jack made Hiccup wish he'd met him long ago. He just felt like he could be himself around the spirit, without being discouraged or judged.

"Have you ever sung before?"

"Umm, not really. I just thought I'd save myself the embarrassment, if you know what I mean."

Jack laughed as he floated behind Hiccup, laying his freezing cold hands on the smaller teen's shoulders.

"Come on, you can't be that bad. I'll sing with you. Just give it a try."

Hiccup sighed before agreeing with Jack, who smiled as they both began to sing.

_**~Ah, the beautiful voice, spreads across the purple mist, and within the cold darkness, it slowly disappears~**_

The brunette was about to give a sarcastic comment on how bad his voice was, when something else caught his attention.

"Jack, what's all that over there?"

Jack looked in the direction Hiccup was staring. A dark murky sort of fog was edging its way towards them, with yellow specks that looked like eyes peering from the shadows. Jack began to tug on Hiccup's sleeve, urging him to walk forward.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just follow me; I have something to show you."

_**~The blowing wind, the rustling leaves~**_

"Jack, exactly where are we going?"

Jack suddenly stopped at a wall of bushes that blocked their path and didn't allow them to see anything beyond its leaves.

"Is there supposed to be something here?"

Jack only grinned as he came up behind Hiccup and pushed him through the wall of plants. Hiccup would've sworn that he had died and went upstairs to Thor's eternal garden. In front of him was a frozen lake that spread far across the bush-enclosed clearing. Everything was covered in frost, and the light from the moon made everything glitter like a newly polished diamond. Hiccup was caught in the middle of his stuttering as Jack extended an inviting hand out in front of him.

_**~The blooming flowers, they're beautiful aren't they? The beautiful lake shines. There is a paradise deep in the forest no one knows about, with a secret lake in the mysterious forest~**_

It was a wonderful time for both the teens. They had snowball fights, played games, and Jack even taught Hiccup how to ice skate properly. Soon the two boys were tired out and went to sit beneath one of the snow covered trees. Hiccup lay with his head in Jack's lap as Jack stroked through the brunettes hair, smiling at the sky. Hiccup was beginning to feel very tired, and as the sun began to rise above the horizon, he knew why.

"Wow, we've been out here all night. I should really get back now."

At those words Jack's face was immediately weighed down with disappointment.

"You have to leave? Right now?"

Jack felt a strange feeling rise in his chest. If Hiccup left, he'd be all alone again.

_But he can come back and visit you right?_

The sensible voice spoke from the back of Jack's head, and as much as he wanted to listen, his fear kept him from doing so.

_I can't let him leave. If he leaves, he'll never come back and I'll be by myself again. I don't want to be invisible; I don't want to be alone._

Jack regained his smile as he stared down at the green eyed teen.

"Why don't you stay a little longer?"

A look of guilt showed itself on Hiccup's face as he lifted himself from Jack's lap.

"I'm really sorry Jack but I can't, my dad would be furious if he woke up and found me g-"

Hiccup was stopped mid-sentence as Jack suddenly blew a lone snowflake right between his eyes. Hiccup was quiet for a second before his eyes glowed and a lazy smile spread across his face. Jack repeated his question.

"Won't you stay with me?"

Hiccup nodded as he lay back down on Jack's lap, allowing Jack to continue playing with his hair.

_**~Why don't we always, stay with each other in this forest? ~**_

Jack watched as Hiccup slowly drifted into sleep.

_**~We'll be together forever…~**_

* * *

It was a good day for the guardians. It was one of the days they could just sit around and talk. Maybe about their work, activities, or anything really. Tooth was conversing happily with Bunny, while Sandy was downing all the Egg Nog he could get his hands on. It was pretty quiet in the workshop, which only made it more startling when North burst through the doors.

"We gotta go, we gotta go right now!"

Everyone was in confusion as they followed North to the sleigh.

"Hold up mate, what's the problem?"

"Is something wrong?"

North turned to them, worry clear on his face.

"It's Jack."

* * *

Stoick was beginning to lose his composure as he frantically searched for his son. It was already late in the afternoon and he hadn't seen his son since this morning. No one had seen him; it was like he had just vanished. Stoick was just about to check the town library when he heard a small meow below him.

"Aye Toothless. How's it going? You wouldn't happen to know what your owner's been up to, would you?"

Toothless stared back at the huge man with blank eyes. Stoick sighed.

"Yeah, I guess not."

Stoick continued to search for his son, passing right by the mist-filled forest. Toothless watched the man go before falling onto his side and curling into a ball. _He knew his owner wasn't coming back._

* * *

_**~Deep inside the dark forest, the days of singing continue, but I am never lonely. We sit and sing together, because you are by my side~**_

Jack sat on the cold frozen lake, smiling fondly at something beneath the layer of ice. If one were to look over his shoulder, they'd see a pale boy-dressed in a brown hoodie, with jeans and a long sleeved green shirt. He'd be wearing a pair of brown fur boots that went nicely with his auburn hair and green eyes. A boy, perfectly preserved and encased in the ice.

_**~Deep inside the purple forest~**_

_**~In a place you must never enter/In a place where I will guide you~**_

_**~The mysterious secret of the forest~**_

A black substance, similar to sand, rose behind Jack-forming into the silhouette of a person.

"Pitch."

Jack addressed the tall slender man dressed in black without bothering to turn around. Pitch stepped forward until he was standing right above the winter spirit. Jack could hear a sickening laugh escape his mouth.

"What a sin you have committed."

Jack turned to face Pitch, his annoyance clear.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see Jack? To satisfy you own selfish desires, you have committed a selfish act. That boy had a life to go back to and you took it away from him."

That hit Jack worse than a punch to the face. He knew Hiccup had friends and family to go back to. Yet he still…

"When he wakes up, he'll have a new life."

_With me._

Pitch's laughter rung out into the air. Disturbing the silence of the night.

"You really think he'll wake up?"

Those words filled Jack with the worst kind of fear he'd ever felt in his life.

If Hiccup didn't wake up? No, that wouldn't happen. It won't.

"I don't need your input Pitch. Just leave."

Pitch only smiled at the albino before bowing and disappearing into the shadows.

"As you wish…"

The night was quiet once again. Jack smiled as he stared down into the ice once more. He didn't feel lonely anymore.

_**~If you get captured/If I capture you~**_

"JACK!"

Jack paid no attention to the guardians running up to him. North was the first to stop when he saw what was beneath the white-haired teen. Bunny simply stared in disbelief as Sandy and Tooth caught up with them.

"Oh Jack…"

_**~You'll never escape/I'll never let you go~**_

_**~For all eternity~**_

_Open your eyes Hiccup. And when you do, we'll explore the forest again._

* * *

**OOC:** HA! My first Hijack fanfic! I really enjoyed writing this and I can't wait to get to my longer Hijack fics. So in this one, Jack basically preserves Hiccup in ice so he won't die and he won't leave him. But Jack is expecting Hiccup to rise up out of the ice one day, like he himself did. And that's it. If you liked it please comment! :D


End file.
